You're So Damn Hot
by AncientPurebloodPrincessLolita
Summary: Rommance/Humor/Angst/Drama... Seto thinks Yami doesn't love him at all, but don't think that it bothers him at all.It's his punishment for doing what he did. Still, Yami's a bad-hearted boy-trap, his precious babydoll, but he's...He's so damn hot.


A/N: Here's another little Prideshipping –you know, the wonderful magic of Seto x Yami- to keep the creative juices going and my readers content as I finish Vow of Silence, Chapter Six –Seven is already done and yes I understand your confusion with the last few words of this sentence… I'm also working on Love Game, chapter Two, Three and Four. Chapter two is nearly there. Just a scene or two away from completion… Chapter Three is already down on paper, and Chapter Four's general idea and outline is on paper.

Anyways…

So here you go! Again, I didn't do the whole song but… eh! –shrugs-

Enjoy!

And please, review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

~You're So Damn Hot~

I saw you sliding out the bar.  
>I saw you slipping out the back door, baby.<br>.

Seto Kaiba rolled over in bed, blearily blinking at the empty space beside him. His striking blue eyes caught movement to the left of the vast bedroom. Sighing, he sat up in exasperation and watched as his secret lover, Atem-Re Yami Motou tip-toed out of the walk-in-closet and gently closed the door behind himself.

He was going out again by the looks of it.

They'd been going out for almost two years now, but because of the risk of bad publicity, Seto had asked if they could keep 'them,' a secret. This, and 'The Incident' that followed soon after, hurt Yami quite a bit you see, and ever since then, every time he got a girlfriend - just to keep-up appearances, Yami got a boyfriend –just to keep up appearances.

"_After all," He'd said. "I already came out to the world, it'd been strange if I spent a whole bunch of time with you 'dueling,' and have nothing else going on in my life -it'll look strange! So, I should get a little erm, _'friend'_ on the side, too!"_

Cue arm-crossing, childish pouting and petulant, "humph's" for the duration of the conversation.

Seto sighed at the memory.

When he first got a girlfriend, Yami had accepted it. It was a necessary sacrifice in order for Seto to keep his reputation and his company. It was who his lover was- CEO of KaibaCorp. But then 'The Incident,' happened… Seto got drunk one night and slept with a girl…Yami snapped. He'd shouted, screamed, cried…

Seto knew Yami was only acting out, trying to appear nonchalant and less hurt than he was about the situation, but sometimes…!

Seto huffed; cheeks puffing out slightly as his bangs fluttered from the force of his gust of breath.

Sometimes, he really wondered just how much more he could take! Yami really, really tried his patience! Flirting with other guys, going to gay clubs at all hours of the night, inviting male strippers to his (Yami's) birthday party…

Seto didn't even want to remember the time he came home to find Yami and some of his 'friends' aka male models, in the hot-tub. They were _all_ naked! All eight of them! _Seven_ male models _naked _with his precious boyfriend! …In a hot-tub! Do you know what happened to Yami when he got into the hot-tub? His body starts to heat you and become hypersensitive immediately! The _look_ on his face _alone_, after five minutes, is enough to make a _straight_ man cum! He really didn't want to remember it…

The memory came to him anyway and he sighed in exasperation.

Fate hated him.

Oh well, he'd asked for this punishment. All he could do now was accept it in silence and see it as both retribution for doing what he did to the ex-pharaoh earlier on in their relationship, and as karma getting back at him for being such a player in his teen years; using and discarding all his girlfriends –changing them like he changed his underwear…

He watched blearily as Yami; boots grasped firmly in his left hand and a blood-red jacket tossed over its forearm, snuck out to the balcony.

Seto sighed; lazily following him.

As he suspected, Yami had made a rope-ladder of the shadows and was just tossing it over the ledge after sealing it to said concrete.

.

Don't even try and find a line this time, it's fine. Darling, you're still  
>divine.<p>

.

"Where are you going at this time of night?" Asked the CEO suddenly in a casual tone.

"To a night club…" Chimed Yami innocently; tying the ribbon laces of his brown boots.

"At…" Seto turned back to the room and squinted at the face of clock above the bathroom door. "Quarter past twelve in the night!" He completed incredulously.

"Yup!" Replied the other cheerfully; looking up briefly to grin at the azure-eyed CEO. "They're having cosplay night at 'The Pantyhose,' downtown, tonight." He explained. "Raphael called and told me about it. So, I got up, and tossed on my fabulous Alois Trancy outfit!" He spread his arms wide to show of the ensemble; emerald green, cotton vest, over a white, long sleeved shirt, black ribbon tied off as a bow at the first button of the shirt, and black, cotton shorts. The wine-red jacket, black stockings and knee-high boots completed the look.

Seto's cool, calculating eyes appraised the delicious fit of the outfit on his gorgeous lover.

"Alister had forced him to go, so when he finally got a moment to sneak away, he called me and invited me over. So, I'm going." The ex-monarch continued; straightening. He had finished tying the laces. Seto idly noted they matched the jacket he was now slipping on. Tugging it into place, he completed his excuse. "After all, he _is_ my boyfriend."

The Kaiba scowled.

It obviously did not sit well with him that his boyfriend was dating other people, but he had no right to complain; he was too. Though, to be completely honest, it felt weird to see that DOMA biker, Raphael, hanging around Yami; touching Yami; embracing Yami. _His_ Yami… who publically flaunted his relationship with the now extremely popular, Hollywood actor...

It drove him nuts.

He idly wondered, as he often caught himself wondering these days, if this was how Yami felt before 'The Incident'-as Seto had dubbed it. It _was_ 'The Incident' that made Yami this way; this… spiteful. Right? Or had it been these steadily building feelings of hurt, anger, jealousy and betrayal?

Seto sighed.

"You don't have to explain," He said neutrally. "It's fine. Just come back home to me safe…"

Yami nodded.

"I'll be careful…"

.  
>You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all.<br>You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, babydoll, but you're...  
>You're so damn hot. (x4)<p>

.

To be absolutely truthful…Sometimes Seto felt as if Yami didn't even love him anymore. He knew in his heart that such wasn't true but, Yami's vengeful actions and his slutty attitude made him question himself…Made him question '_them_.' It wasn't that he cared or anything or that it bothered him _at all_ –after all, he was _the_ Seto Kaiba… But it made him think. Every single time he thought of ending it though, (for both their good because really, at times it hurt too much), he remembered the bright, beautiful, hypnotizing smiles Yami used to give him before walked in on Seto and that girl. And it made him hope things would go back to the way they were; made him fall in love with the crimson-eyed beauty all over again…

What was her name again, anyway?

Natalia? Natasha?

See, he couldn't even remember her name. She wasn't important to him at all. But, she'd mattered enough to him in his drunken stupidity for him to sleep with her. And his betrayal with her had been worth enough to Yami for him to give his lover a taste of his own medicine.

Yes, that is what this was. His punishment.

Yami had warned them when first started going out…

"_Seto," He'd said; scarlet eyes brilliant and shinning with moisture- with happy tears. "I swear I love you, but if you ever cheat on me I don't know what I'll do! I waited over 5000 years for you; for someone to love me for me and cherish me despite all my faults. I finally have you as my own, I refuse to share…"_

And then again when Seto had asked him to keep them quiet and to allow him to superficially date those women…

"_I know that KC is important to you, Seto… But-!" He'd said with his head lowered. He took a shaky breath and raked a nervously twitching hand though his spiky mane of hair as he thought it over. _

"_Yami," Tried Seto in a soft, slightly saddened tone. He would save the other the trouble of saying it… "I understand if you can't handle something like th-"_

"_Okay," Stated the crimson-eyed youth; cutting the other off. "I'm okay with it. I understand."_

_His beautiful eyes glowed with certainty and love. And he rested his hand on the other's gently._

"_I love you," He said. "All of you. So if I want to keep you, I've got to accept each and every part of you." _

"_Including the workaholic CEO of KaibaCorp…?" Asked Seto cautiously._

"_Including the workaholic CEO of KaibaCorp!" He finished; beaming. "Or rather, especially," Said the petit teen. "He one of the biggest chunks of you!" He finished jokingly._

_Seto laughed; he swore he'd never loved Yami as much as he did in that moment._

"_But," Came Yami's solemn voice suddenly. _

_Seto blinked._

"_Yeah?" He questioned._

"_If you ever cheat on me like Seth did…" He trailed off in warning._

_Seto smiled._

"_Don't be so insecure," He breathed; pulling the other into his arms and kissing the top of his head. "I love you and only you. Why would I sleep with someone else?"_

"_I don't know…" Grumbled Yami crossly; pouting up a storm._

_Seto laughed again._

But he shouldn't have. Because though Yami warned him yet again, when they first made love to each other…

"_Seto," Breathed the beautifully blushing dark as he arched into the elder Kaiba's thrusts. "S-swear to me…!" He cried out tossing his head back and exposing the long column of his attractively flushed, swan neck. _

_Seto reach down; nipping at the fine expanse of sun-kissed, caramel flesh; marking it possessively as if to say to the solar tendrils of light that gave the skin its color, that the Ancient Egyptian belonged solely to him. He growled; speeding up his thrusts and hitting his lover's prostrate dead on. Yami thrashed; the nearly electrifying ecstasy making him curse and sprout out obscenities; shouting them to the heavens._

"_FUCK!" He cursed. "S-seto…!" A whimper. "Please…" He whined out. "Please…s-swear…!"_

_He moaned; practically melting into a pleasured mess of the crumpled silk sheets._

"_Swear what?" Ground out the taller; not relenting his powerful thrusts that moved the bed and made the frame quiver and slam into the wall from the sheer force._

"_Oh shit!" Mumbled the ex-monarch. "S-shit… G-give me-ah, a second—ah~! SETO!"_

_With that the flood gates opened and the tan teen saw the blinding flash of white and his throbbing cock squirted copious amounts of his essence on both their stomachs and the navy sheets. His tight orifice quivered; squeezing the Kaiba and ripping out his own release. And as he came with a horse cry of his beloved's name, the aftershocks of the smaller, trembling body beneath his caused the boy's pulsing walls to firmly milk him. He moaned; observing the sweat slicked body beneath his that throbbed with intensity and gave warmth to his freezing soul, intently, as if in a hypnotized trance._

_So beautiful… Yami was so beautiful like this. His wine-__coloured__ eyes glassy with tears, toned chest trembling with every panting inhalation he took, his warm breath, heated gaze and full, ravished lips- painted red with bruises that marked him with Seto's passion, just like the rest of his body…_

_A while later, they'd calmed down. Seto lay down on his back with Yami's warm, sated body beside him; Yami's left leg draped over his hip –over both of his own, and the smaller's left hand over his heart- laying right over his heart, with his spiky head over it._

"_Now," Seto murmured out; body content but mind curious. "What do you want me to swear to you? You know I'd do anything for you; give you anything- absolutely anything your heart desires…"_

_Yami opened his mouth to answer, a yawn coming out instead._

_Seto chuckled; his lips pressing against the other's forehead in a tender, but mostly adoring, gesture._

_Yami snuggled closer._

"_I love you," He breathed in a whisper; his lips brushing the taller's in a barely there kiss._

"_I love you too…"_

"_So you say…"_

"_So we both know…"_

_Yami hummed._

"_If so, swear to me that you'll never touch another as you touch me…"_

"_I do…" He whispered in conviction. "How many times must I say it?" He sighed; peering deep into the loving eyes of his partner. Yami wanted so desperately to love him with his all. He knew that much. Unfortunately, the other was now dealing and sorting through his issues with the Kaiba's past self as he'd only recently acquired those memories. "I'll say it a thousand times, then, and a thousand times more. I'll repeat it to you everyday if it keeps you happy and here in my arms… I do. I love you completely and I swear to _never_ touch another as I do you…"_

…he'd still cheated though…

"_How could you!" Cried the hysterical, tri-colored haired teen as he paced in distraught circles in the foyer of the Kaiba Mansion._

_He'd just walked into his boyfriend of a year and a half's bedroom to surprise him with breakfast. He'd walked in; tray in hand, and been welcomed with the sight of a very naked and very real woman snuggled up to his also very naked and very real boyfriend. Or rather, ex-boyfriend, that is…if he couldn't explain himself… He'd dropped the tray of food in shock; waking the shameless pair on the bed. Before Seto could even properly register that he was wake, hung-over, or that he'd done something terribly, terribly wrong, he was being bitch-slapped. It took about ten seconds to glance around the room; meet the large-breasted blonde's eye; realize what was wrong; and chase after Yami's retreating form – migraine or no migraine._

"_Yami!" Called Seto; panting from effort with shame burning in his eyes. "Yami wait!"_

_The other swiveled around towards him._

"_What!" He demanded. "What do you want, Seto? What more could you possibly want from he that you don't already have! Eh? You have my pride, my dignity, my confidence, my-" He paused; angrily pinching the bridge of his nose with a hand that trembled with rage as he fought to keep it together. "…M-my everything, Seto…! You had my love; my trust! I gave you all of me, Ra-damn it!" A tear slid down his cheek; breaking the others heart. "I have nothing!" His voice cracked with emotion. "I have nothing but a broken heart…!" _

_He threw out his arms in a gesture of surrender. "Well, I give up! I lose. You finally beat the King of Games, Seto Kaiba. I surrender to your awe-inspiring manliness! Bravo! I applaud you!" He clapped; smiling brokenly as tears forged paths down his grief-stricken face. "Is that what you want? Is it? Is that what you wanted all along?"_

"_No, Yami, love… It, it wasn't like that! I-" Tried the Kaiba._

"_SHUT UP!" Roared the other; hurt tears coursing down his face. "I don't believe you! What the fuck was it like then, Seto?"_

"_I-I..." Began the other before taking a moment to pause and think his next few words through carefully. But when he needed them most, they eluded him; abandoned him._

"_Well?" Asked Yami; tapping his high-heeled, steeled toe, gray, suede, crinkle boots against the polished wood of the floor._

"_It just wasn't like that. I never meant to hurt you, I-"_

"_Like hell you didn't!"_

"_Yami, please!" Exclaimed Seto; reaching out towards the other. _

_But he was denied; his hand slapped away._

"_Don't touch me!"_

"_But I love you!"_

"_I don't believe you!" He ground out. "How can I?" He demanded; eyes wide and genuinely hurt and confused._

"_I can't believe you! Not anymore! And I seriously can't believe I ever brought your lies!" He shouted; incredulous. "I mean…!" He resumed his pacing; one hand on his pulsing brow, wildly gesticulating n the air near his face. "Gods! I was so stupid; so blind! I mean aibou warned me. Joey warned me!" He stopped; the waving hand coming down to rest itself on his hip as he stared at Seto. "Joseph Wheeler is smarter than me. He saw right through you! For… for years! And I never believed him, or any of the others! I-" He paused, sucking in a breath. "I ignored the other half of my soul for you! I defended you! Went against my friends and my- I…" His voice became a haunted whisper. "And I… I wiped their memories of the fact that we-"He gestured to them both frantically. "…were together…! Erased the very memory of me telling them about us, and-!"_

_His voice cracked again, and so he stopped his rant; crying out in distress. He sobbed; his heart breaking under the weight of it all. His knees buckled, and he was sent crashing to the floor._

"_Yami…" Seto spoke gently as he kneeled next the man and attempted to embrace him._

_He was yet again denied; Yami pushed him away and stumbled to his feet._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" He roared in anguish. "Don't you dare touch me!"_

"_How could you!" Cried the hysterical, tri-colored haired teen as he paced in distraught circles in the foyer of the Kaiba Mansion._

_Which bring us to where we are now…_

"_I don't know!" Cried Seto; heart truly regretting very drunk so much the night before. "I was wasted! I didn't even realize what I, or rather, who I was doing!"_

"_Oh!" Replied Yami; swallowing the lump in his throat and nodding amicably. "You were drunk?"_

_Seto frowned; trepidation building in the pit of his stomach at his lover's tone. But he nodded nonetheless._

"_Drunk; he was drunk…" He nodded slowly; head tilted slightly and brow drawn together as if he was being pensive. "So…" He drawled cautiously; hands on his hips. "Lemme get this straight. That's your excuse. That is the lame-ass reason you slept with that whore?"_

_Seto winced; nodding. Hey, it was the truth._

"_Here that world!" Yelled Yami boisterously, to the nearly empty house, with his hands cupped around his mouth. "He was DRUNK!"_

_Seto grimaced at the volume of his broken lover's voice._

"_I wasn't in control of my actions!" He defended._

"…_So that automatically gives you right to cheat on me, you sick son of a bitch!" Called the Egyptian to the Japanese male._

"_I didn't mean to!" He abolished. _

"_Well, newsflash!" Yami retorted. "You did! So why don't you just head on back upstairs and make an honest woman out of that bleached-blonde whore? Eh? Why don't you go up there," He suggested; pointing at the grand staircase. "…and fill her pretty little head with your lies, Seto? Cause I, I'm through…"_

"_You can't possibly mean that," Breathed Seto; aghast. "I love you, Atem! And I'm-"_

"_Love! Ha!" Barked the elder with a laugh. "That's a hoot!" He wiped away an imaginary tear._

"_And I'm sorry," Finished the other. "I'll never happen again…"_

"_Of course not!" Agreed Yami readily. "Because I am dumping you…"_

_Seto reeled in shock; tears that had been burning in the back of his eyes finally bubbling to the front and over-flowing._

"_You're lying! You're just upset. Koi-" He began. Yami cut him off with a raised hand._

"_Yami, please don't do this…" Seto implored._

"_See ya in hell, Kaiba!" Said the other._

_And with a harsh slam of the door, he was gone._

And even though they were secretly dating again, Seto knew Yami had never forgiven him.

He sighed, watching as the other revved off on his motorcycle.

At the very least, he had the Yami insanely attractive pharaoh as his own. For Yami would always belong to him and him alone. He was acutely aware of the fact that despite Atem's flirtatious ways the other had never, and would never, be intimate with another than he. He had only ever slept with him in his current life; and with Seth in the past one. Not to mention he always told his boy toys that it was just casual, and more friendship with a slight bonus than anything else, strictly kissing and embraces only, and had told the taller male that he claimed to be truthfully, one hundred and ten percent, satisfied with CEO's abnormally large cock, and nearly limitless sex-dive. So, said CEO, who was more than just sure –he was downright overconfident- in the other's honesty, slept well each night.

Speaking of which, he had work in the morning. He would see his 'babydoll' soon.

.


End file.
